


Draco Malfoy and The Curious Case of His Girlfriend: AN AU

by herecomestroublr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor & Slytherin Friendships, Mild Language, Periods, The f word is said a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomestroublr/pseuds/herecomestroublr
Summary: "Then why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" He asked pathetically. "Did that bloody trio of idiots say something about me?!" He growled out the last part, teeth clenched and resting his chin on your head. You giggled and pulled away to look at him, shaking your head."No! Nothing like that!""So what's wrong?" He asked again, calmer this time."I'm on my period, Draco."----also know as an au where everythings the same except draco is a little nicer and you can apparate in the school because some people are BABIES





	Draco Malfoy and The Curious Case of His Girlfriend: AN AU

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE DRACO. but a lil background; you are childhood best friends with neville, but got sorted into slytherin. You don't take shit from anyone, which is how you officially met draco. He was bullying neville and your cursed him out and threatened to gut him like a fish if he made fun of your best friend ever again. He was super suprised and kind of turned on, and wouldn't leave you alone until you went on a date with him. You eventually did, and actually liked him, so here we are.
> 
> edit: because some people are babies and dont understand, ill say it loudly; THIS IS A FANFIC. FAN F-I-C-T-I-O-N. that means that the author can choose what kind of things they want to add, this also means that the story is NOT CANON, which, again, loudly for the babies, MEANS THAT THIS NEVER HAPPENED. and if you hate it so much? go write your own damn fic, and then you can "correct"(i say this sarcastically) my "mistakes"(again, sarcastic) that I purposefully changed, even though I know thats not how this shit worked. what do you think this is? here, Ill even change the fucking title and summary, so fuck off of my story

"You know, if you want to talk to me, you can actually sit down instead of pacing back and forth between me and the stairs." You stated without turning from the book you were reading. It was for herbology, a subject you absolutely adored.

A scoff sounded as footsteps aproached the couch you were sitting on in the Slytherin common room. "Well, if you insist." The voice replied. The couch dipped, and you marked your place in your book before turning towards Draco Malfoy. 

"So, is there a particular reason as to why you aren't at dinner like everyone else?" You asked, sitting sideways on the couch facing him with your legs crossed. 

"Is there a reason why you aren't?" He retorted, laying an arm on the back of the couch. 

"I asked first." 

"I asked second." 

"I'm older." 

" _BY 3 MONTHS!_ " Draco screeched. You smirked in victory as he finally sighed. "I was worried, okay?" He admitted, a light blush on his face. 

You stifled a laugh and made a pouting face as you mocked him. "Awwww! Wittle Malfoy was wowied?" As his face turned more red, you couldn't hold in your laughter. 

"Why wouldn't I be worried?!" He snapped, causing you to stop laughing, looking at him with wide eyes. "You haven't eaten for a few days now, and you constantly leave class!" Your face softened in realization as he continued talking. "You spend all your time reading, and your mood has been so weird!" He waved his hands around dramtically, seemingly trying to pluck his words out of the air. "It's-it's- so infuriating! Do you not love me anymore?" He asked quietly, looking sacred and degected, yet somehow still angry.

"Draco, no. _Of course_ I still love you!" You stated, moving over to sit in his lap and hug him tightly. 

He hugged you back desperately, afraid you'd let go and say you were kidding; that you hated him. "Then why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" He asked pathetically. "Did that bloody trio of idiots say something about me?!" He growled out the last part, teeth clenched and resting his chin on your head. 

You giggled and pulled away to look at him, shaking your head. "No! Nothing like that!" 

"So what's wrong?" He asked again, calmer this time. 

"I'm on my period, Draco." 

The phases of Draco's went as follows; confusion, realization, suprise, disgust, and finally sympathy. You tried not to laugh as his face contorted, waiting until he finished thinking. " _Oh._ " 

"Yes." You gave him an amused smile. 

"But wait," he continued. "This happens every month, right?" You nodded. "But this is the first time I've seen you act this way!" Again you sighed.

"I have been blessed with an absence of my monthy medication, so I can't exactly help anything. " Draco's eyes widened in realization. 

"Oooooh. Well why not go see Madame Pomfrey? She might have something that can help." Rolling off of Draco's lap and onto the floor, you sat on your knees. 

"Fine. But you have to come with me. And tell Blaise to ask Neville for my favorite food, and bring it to the hospital wing." 

At the sound of the portrait door closing, Draco spoke. "Hear that, Blaise?" 

A loud sigh followed and a mumble of, "....knew I should've stayed longer......" 

You snorted and stood as the portrait door opened and closed again, but suddenly hunched over in pain, a grimace on your face. 

"[Name]!" Draco exclaimed, standing up quickly and rushing to your side. 

You groaned and stood up straight, grasping Draco's arm as you did so. "Fucking crampssss...." You hissed in irritation.  

"That's it." The blonde to your left stated before apparating you both to just outside the hospital wing. 

You turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "I though we couldn't apparate in the school?" 

He shruged. "I did a favor for Dumbledore and now I'm allowed to apparate once a week to anywhere in the school." You smiled at him and went to opened the door. "Madame Pomfrey?" Draco called out, leading you to the nearest bed as you hissed in pain. 

As you were slowly sitting down, Madame Pomfrey came out of her office. "Mr. Malfoy, what could you possibly- oh dear!" Rushing to the bed, Madame Pomfrey quickly had Draco lie you down. "Did you run out of medication again?" She asked. 

You nodded and suddenly lurched, making grabbing motions to the waste bin beside the nightstand. Your boyfriend quickly grabbed it and held your hair from your face as you vomited, making a face and looking away from the sight until you were finished, then pushing the waste bun under the bed. "Uuuuugh......" You moaned.

"I'll go retrieve a few potions and a heated pad." Madame Pomfrey stated, quickly making her way over to the office again. 

You placed one hand on your face and groped blinding at Draco's pants before pulling a pack of mints from his pocket that you knew was there. He blushed lightly when your hand ran over his crotch, and gently nudged your hand towards his right pocket. It was at this time that Neville walked into the hospital wing, Professor Snape at his side. 

Neville looked uncomfortable as he carried a tray of food for you, while Snape glanced at your hand in Draco's pocket. "I assume you are not trying to _seduce_ Mr. Malfoy, are you Ms. [Last Name]?" He asked as he approached your bed along with Neville and Madame Pomfrey. "

Mints...." You mumbled before popping 3 in your mouth and sighing in relief. 

"Now dear, I need you to drink these." Madame Pomfrey said, giving you three cups, which you downed immeadiately and gave back to her. 

You then spotted the heated pad and tried to reach for it. Draco noticed and placed it on your lap while reclaiming his pack of mints. You smiled greatfully at him and positioned it how you wanted as Madame Pomfrey conversed with your house head a few paces away. Draco then walked around your bed and pulled up a chair, sitting down next to you.

Neville took this opportunity to place the tray of food on the table beside you. "I asked Luna to take notes for you." He mumbled, grabbing the cup of tea he got you and a small plate of plain crackers. 

You smiled at him and took the tea, sighing in pleasure at the aroma. "Oh, Neville. What would I do without you?" Draco sat on the opposite side of your bed, quietly watching the situation. He knew how much you hated it when he insulted your best friend, so he stayed quiet. 

"Probably starve." He joked, smiling at you. 

You laughed at him and held his hand for a few seconds. "Too true." 

With that, Neville waved and left the hospital wing, skirting around Snape with a weird look on his face. 

Snape finally turned back to your bed as Madame Pomfrey walked back to her office. "I have been informed of your....... _situation_....." Professor Snape stated awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. "I'll inform your roommates and other teachers where you will be for the next few days, and have Draco bring you your homework." 

"Thank you, Professor." Snape nodded curtly and turned abrutly, leaving the hospital wing while his robes fluttered dramatically out behind him.

You felt Draco relax as soon as you were alone and placed the tea cup back on its saucer while looking at him. "What's wrong, Draco?" You asked, taking a cracker in your hand. Draco sighed and took your tea, downing half of it. You blinked at him, appalled with his actions. "What the fuck, man?! I was drinking that!" He smiled and chuckled, taking a smaller sip from the cup while you quickly ate the cracker. You glared at him and poured some more tea into the cup, before snaching it from him again. "Get your _own_ cup, or tell me what's wrong." He sighed again. 

"Well?" You inquired, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"They mustn't know that if you were to ever break up with me or get hurt, that I would fall apart." 

You smiled sweetly and him. "Oh, Draco. As long as you're here, I don't think I'll ever be hurt." As you went to take another sip from your tea, Draco, once again, took the cup from you. "FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK DRACO _STOP_ TAKING MY TEA!!" You screeched. 

There was a muffled gasp before Madame Pomfrey stuck her head out of her office and called, "Miss [Last Name]! Language! 10 points from Slytherin!" 

Draco looked at you. "You just cost us points, [Name]! What the fuck?!" 

"20 POINTS!!!" Madame Pomfrey screeched, before briskly walking over to your bedside and pushing Draco out of the chair he had moved to the bedside and towards the door. "Out! Get _out_ of my medical wing with that foul language of yours!" 

Draco ran his feet into the ground and jogged back to your bedside. He grabbed your face and kissed you while Madame Pomfrey stormed back over, yelling at him to leave. Draco was abruptly pulled away from you and flung out the door with magic. 

"No PDA in my hospital wing!! 5 points from Slytherin!" She called out to him from beside your bed. 

"I love you, [Name]!" Draco yelled with a smile before he was further pushed into the hall. 

"I LOVE YOU, DRACO!" You called back, hoping it would reach him.

As Madame Pomfrey went back to her office mumbling about 'stupid teenagers and their language', you smiled at the thought of Draco. He could be a real prick sometimes. But he was your prick, and you wouldn't have it any other way. 

"20 POINTS!" You heard Madame Pomfrey scream as Draco ran back into the wing to grab his robes and wand, a smug look on his face the whole time. 

Okay.

Maybe you're exaggerating.


End file.
